Terra Fabula
by Mikado-san
Summary: Recueil d'OS/ficlet/drabbles trop courts pour être seuls. Divers personnages, divers thèmes, divers genres. Un fourre-tout, en somme. Mais toujours centré sur les personnages de l'œuvre et les détails qui sont passés au crible, au microscope et au scalpel psychologique. Et quelques petites légendes qui essayent d'étoffer un peu la mythologie Sailormoonesque. MàJ irrégulières.
1. Souvenirs d'avenir

_**Note**__** préalable**__: _Voici un court texte qui m'a été inspiré par un écrit d'Elendrhys. Je me suis permise de reprendre notamment l'idée du sujet, la relation entre Usagi et Chibi-Usa. Basé sur le manga, reprise d'une scène de la première partie du combat final (Tome 18).

* * *

_Souvenirs d'avenir_

N'avoir rien pu faire pour sauver ses quatre plus proches amies l'anéantit. Leurs appels à l'aide désespérés résonnaient encore dans son esprit, avec la même force qu'au moment où ils éclatèrent dans son crâne. Et elle revoyait encore et toujours leurs visages soulagés de la voir arriver avant qu'ils ne se déformassent sous la souffrance et la peur tandis que leurs cristaux leur étaient arrachés.

Découvrir la mort des quatre autres, pas aussi proches mais tout aussi chères à son cœur, la brisa un peu plus. Elle culpabilisait de ne pas l'avoir ressenti. Ce fut cent fois, mille fois plus douloureux de le découvrir plusieurs heures après sur les enregistrements du Palais de Charon. Hotaru n'avait même pas eu le temps de devenir Sailor Saturne.

Voir Kakyū se faire transpercer le cœur par Chi la mena à la frontière de la rupture après la disparition des Starlights. Elle avait été impuissante à les aider, elles qui étaient ses sœurs d'arme dans cette sanglante bataille. Et elle avait tenue dans ses bras la princesse rousse jusqu'à son dernier souffle, son sang teintant d'écarlate son _fuku_ et ses gants immaculés. La guerre avait irrémédiablement laissé son empreinte dans l'âme de la pure Sailor Moon.

Mais toutes ces douloureuses épreuves l'avaient aussi poussée à avancer, à se battre pour ses amis et ses compagnes tombés et les ramener à elle. Sailor Moon était prête à combattre Galaxia, défaire Chaos et même défier le Destin pour retrouver les êtres aimés. Rien ne lui semblait impossible car sa lumière d'espoir était venue jusqu'à elle avec quatre guerrières d'un autre temps. Même si ses amies ne se trouvaient plus à ses côtés pour faire front. Même si son amour ne pouvait la soutenir, elle avait le fruit de leur amour devant les yeux. Elle y croyait.

Jusque-là, au-dessus du Chaudron Primordial…

La vaillante guerrière sous la protection de la Lune arriva enfin face à Galaxia, cette Senshi se cherchant un astre et un destin, manipulée par Chaos. Pour obtenir l'astre si brillant convoité, elle avait décidé de briser, d'abattre totalement celle qui le protégeait déjà. S'attacher aux gens n'était qu'une preuve de faiblesse pour la solitaire qu'était Galaxia, aussi le meilleur moyen pour ce faire était tout trouvé. La Sailor au service du versant ténébreux du Chaudron se délecta de l'expression d'horreur de son ennemie lorsque, du revers de la main, elle poussa dans la soupe primordiale le prince de la Terre, hypnotisé et à son service comme les autres guerrières. Tout comme elle apprécia et savoura la panique, les larmes puis l'impuissance et l'immobilité de la Senshi qui possédait le Star Seed le plus pur de la galaxie. La détentrice du Cristal d'Argent avait enfin abandonné.

Eternal Sailor Moon se retourna vivement vers ChibiMoon quand celle-ci lâcha un cri terrifié : son corps commençait à s'effacer de cette réalité, les mains en premier.

La plus âgée le savait : tomber dans le Chaudron menait à une fin funeste.

La plus jeune s'en doutait : vu l'était de Cristal-Tōkyō, elle était en sursis.

Elles échangèrent un regard paniqué puis ChibiMoon disparut entièrement d'un coup. Bien trop vite. Si vite que Sailor Moon ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes.

C'était impossible.

Voilà qu'en quelques instants, sa vie, son futur avaient été chamboulés, irrémédiablement modifiés par la volonté de quelqu'un d'autre.

Ses amies, qu'elle pensait avoir à ses côtés des siècles encore, elle ne les verrait plus.

Son prince, qu'elle choisit autrefois comme compagnon pour l'éternité, elle ne pourrait plus se blottir dans ses bras.

Sa fille, qu'elle apprit à connaître et aimer, elle ne la rencontrerait jamais…

Ces constats heurtèrent si fort son cœur qu'elle en suffoqua et ne peut retenir les larmes amères qui tracèrent de longs sillons sur ses joues sales et vinrent mourir sur le sol sacré de l'Etoile Zéro du Sagittaire.

Usagi, Sérénité et Sailor Moon avaient eu cette chance inestimable de rencontrer leur futur et notamment leur fille. Elles avaient pu apprendre à la connaître, à découvrir à quel point elle était courageuse. Elles l'aimèrent comme une amie puis développèrent un instinct protecteur typiquement maternel à son encontre. Elles étaient devenues mères et qu'importe si ChibiUsa, Lady Sérénité ou ChibiMoon n'étaient pas encore nées.

Et ce magnifique avenir qu'elle avait pourtant vu de ses propres yeux et dont elle avait foulé le sol, n'arriverait-il jamais ? Ce Palais sublime aux tours cristallines ne s'érigerait-il jamais au centre de Tōkyō ? La dynastie de la Lune s'éteindrait-elle avec Sérénité, fille de Serenity ?

En croisant le regard de feu de Galaxia, Sailor Moon le sentit : ce futur et les gens y appartenant ne seraient désormais plus que des réminiscences connus d'elle seule et qui n'existeraient dans son esprit uniquement le temps de sa survie.

Balayé, le Destin. Ne restent que des souvenirs d'avenir…


	2. Notre patrie, notre déesse, nous

_**Note préalable : **_ce texte expliquerait la relation entre Usagi et la Lune et théorise vaguement le devenir de la conscience d'une Senshi à sa mort.

* * *

_Notre Patrie, notre Déesse, nous…_

La relation entre Usagi et la Lune n'avait cessé de changer au fil de son existence.

Autrefois, elle ne la regardait pas, elle la voyait et la contemplait uniquement lors de « _Tsukimi_ » en particulier, cette fête où l'astre nocturne était l'attention d'énormément de Japonais. Elle la trouvait jolie et s'amusait à tenter de distinguer le lapin frappant du _mochi_ qui lui avait donné son prénom.

Quand Luna lui apprit qu'elle et les guerrières venaient d'un royaume nommé le Millenium d'Argent et qu'elles se trouvaient être les gardiennes de sa princesse héritière, Usagi regarda autrement ce disque parfois doré pâle, parfois rougeoyant mais plus souvent blanc d'argent.

Mais lorsque Usagi se découvrit réincarnation de Sérénité, la princesse du Millenium d'Argent tant recherchée, elle commença à contempler beaucoup plus souvent ce beau satellite si lumineux. Et avec une nostalgie et une mélancolie qui ne lui appartenaient pas toujours. Rarement, même. Elle était capable de décrire les grands lacs gelés et chaque cratère entourant le fantastique Palais alors que ses yeux n'avaient vu que ruines et désolation.

Depuis le matin de ses vingt-deux ans et son couronnement où le Palais de Cristal s'éleva comme par magie après une éclipse solaire suivie d'une pleine lune des plus exceptionnelles jamais rapportées, Usagi sentit sa conscience se fondre dans celle de la douce souveraine. La Lune devint son refuge : la regarder ne lui suffisait plus, elle devait également s'y rendre.

Plus le temps passait, plus la Lune l'appelait à elle.

Lors de ses derniers instants, alors qu'elle avait toujours cru que son esprit irait renforcer le Cristal d'Argent, Néo Queen Sérénité comprit que ce ne serait pas le cas : jamais elle n'avait ressenti ses aïeules dans la sainte relique. Elle comprit également que toutes les souveraines de sa lignée qui la suivraient ressentiraient la même chose. Ses dernières paroles furent pour sa fille, celle qui prendrait un jour le nom de règne Sérénité II.

_« La Lune est notre Royaume, notre Patrie, notre Déesse, notre Mère. La Lune est nous et nous sommes la Lune. »_

Et elle avait raison. Chaque Reine, comme les Senshis, transmettait son propre Cristal à son successeur et ne subsistait que son esprit. Mais contrairement aux fières guerrières dont le Star Seed, l'âme d'une guerrière, était selon la légende accueilli au sein d'un paradis protégé par l'une de leurs compagnes, l'âme d'une Reine du Millenium retournait à son astre et se fondait dans la conscience de celui-ci, guidant pour l'éternité ses descendantes.


	3. Âme d'un général

_Genre__ : _ficlet (405 mots)  
_Timeline__ : _passé proche début  
_Univers__ : _manga, seramyu & Codename wa Sailor V  
Note : Saitō est effectivement trop jeune dans Codename wa Sailor V pour être Kunzite si on se réfère au databook (ou autre) qui lui donne 25-26 ans. Mais Takeuchi-sensei a sûrement fait exprès, il lui ressemble trop. Tellement que dans les Seramyu, Saitō-kun est Kunzite (kun-saitō comme il le dit et mime si bien dans… Eien Densetsu (Kaiteiban ou non, je ne sais plus), si mes souvenirs sont bons !)

* * *

Âme d'un général

Il était celui dont l'esprit avait le plus résisté et les tentatives de contrôle mental de Beryl et Metalia avaient éveillé des souvenirs longtemps enfouis en lui.

Il n'était plus Saitō, le jeune délinquant, il était le général Kunzite affilié à la protection du prince Endymion de la Terre. Comme ses compagnons, il avait été jugé digne par la Reine Blanche d'obtenir une seconde chance et avait été réincarné sur sa planète à un temps de paix. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils avaient cru jusqu'à ce que l'envie pressante de retrouver leur maître ne se fît de plus en plus forte. Oh, ils n'en avaient aucunement conscience mais quelque chose les avait fait se rapprocher les uns des autres et comprendre qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de très important pour eux. Puis, en tant que Saitō, il avait rencontré Sailor V et ce fut à partir de ce moment que les choses s'accélérèrent. Il n'en voulait pas à la guerrière d'avoir attiré l'attention sur eux, il ne _pouvait _pas lui en vouloir. Beryl était elle-même venue les récupérer en comprenant qui ils étaient et avait de nouveau corrompu leurs âmes et leurs corps, en faisant des poupées dénuées de volonté et inconscientes de la raison de leur réincarnation.

Les choses s'étaient enchaînées, tout comme les plans pour prendre le contrôle de la ville de Tōkyō car pour Beryl, si Sailor V et les Shitennō y avaient été amenés, les autres guerrières, la détestable princesse et son beau prince devaient aussi s'y trouver. Et à chaque action, l'énergie néfaste de Metalia venait corrompre leurs âmes, leurs corps et leurs souvenirs si bien que même Kunzite n'eut plus que quelques moments de lucidité. Ce fut suite à la défaite de Danburite qu'il ne put davantage combattre la magie de la sorcière. Pourtant, il devait donner les armes nécessaires à son prince pour survivre maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Dans un dernier éclair de discernement, il se rendit dans les ruines de l'ancien palais du Millenium d'Or, descella l'entrée de la salle du trésor et sortit d'un coffret une rose entourée d'étincelles dorées. D'une pulsion magique, il l'envoya chercher son maître, sachant que la fleur le trouverait même si lui ne savait où il se trouvait.

Puis il oublia tout et devint Kunzite, l'un des généraux de Beryl du Dark Kingdom alors que son maître devenait le Tuxedo Kamen, cambrioleur au smoking à la recherche du légendaire Cristal d'Argent.


	4. De sable et d'étoiles

_Genre__ : _ficlet (404 mots)  
_Timeline__ : _post-Galaxia ; futur proche  
_Univers__ : _manga  
_Note_ : spoilers sur l'arc Stars et surtout, fluff-alert, allergiques au sucre et aux dégouliniaiseries, s'abstenir !

* * *

De sable et d'étoiles

Parfois, après un agréable dîner en amoureux en ville, Usagi aimait demander à Mamoru de les conduire à l'extérieur de la ville. Ils s'arrêtaient le plus souvent sur la plage et profitaient silencieusement de la présence l'un de l'autre, échangeant quelques baisers tandis que leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient sur le sable frais entre eux. Les vagues s'échouant sur le rivage égrenaient les secondes puis les minutes qui passaient.

Puis Usagi levait les yeux et observait les étoiles accrochées à la voûte céleste d'un bleu si sombre qu'il en paraissait noir d'encre. Elle commençait à sourire puis désignait des points brillants sur le canevas céleste. Ce n'était pas un sourire franchement heureux ni vraiment triste mais invariablement, alors que le décompte des astres se prolongeait – « Là, c'est Ami-chan. Là, Mako-chan. Et il me semble que c'est Hotaru-chan qui brille par-là. » – son sourire s'affadissait pour prendre une teinte plus mélancolique. Sa voix faiblissait tandis que dans son esprit revenait l'image d'une princesse rousse entourée de trois vaillantes guerrières. Mamoru ne les connaissait pas mais Usagi lui avait finalement expliqué certaines choses et il était reconnaissant envers elles d'avoir épaulé sa fiancée en son… absence. La logique voulait qu'elles aussi eussent profité des pouvoirs de la Gardienne du Cosmos mais rien n'était sûr. Et quand bien même, elles n'avaient aucune raison de revenir les voir et eux-mêmes ne pouvaient se rendre sur leur planète pour des remerciements et des adieux en bonne et due forme.

Les yeux d'azur, assombris par la nuit, d'Usagi balayaient le ciel en vain. Mais Mamoru ne s'inquiétait pas car il savait que le sourire de son aimée revenait et se faisait plus espiègle et curieux tandis que ses doigts fins, qui pouvaient pourtant être si forts lorsqu'ils maniaient ses armes de guerrière, pointaient d'autres étoiles. Inlassablement, elle demandait :

« Tu penses qu'autour de cette étoile, il y a des planètes protégées par des Sailor Senshi ? Et là, tu penses que nous avons des sœurs d'armes ? Cette étoile est si belle, ses gardiens doivent être si vaillants et justes… »

Puis venait l'éternelle déclaration qui lui gonflait le cœur d'une joie indicible, toujours la même mais jamais il ne s'en lassait ni même s'y habituait :

« Je suis sûre que, dans toute l'immensité de l'Univers, il n'y a pas deux personnes qui soient aussi heureuses ensemble que toi et moi, Mamo-chan. Tu seras mon prince pour l'éternité. »


	5. Recueil de drabbles (1)

_Genre__ : _recueil de drabbles 100 mots +/- 15 % (sauf "Ne jamais recommencer" et le dernier qui est plus ficlet)  
_Timeline__ : _précisé si passé ou futur, sinon présent/peut s'insérer dans le manga  
_Univers__ : _précisé sinon manga  
_Note _: une petite fournée de drabbles plus ou moins réussis en m'inspirant des arbres à drabbles de drakys… Oh, Gorllewin est le pays de Nephrite, un truc que j'ai inventé. Et ça veut simplement dire « Ouest » en gallois.

* * *

_[Futur proche Crystal-Tokyo] Mots : 110_

**Bonne nouvelle**

Cela ne saurait tarder. Cela faisait des heures qu'elles se le répétaient. Il était impossible que les choses tournent mal, elles le _savaient_ et avaient confiance en Ami mais ça n'empêchait pas l'inquiétude d'empoisonner lentement mais sûrement leurs esprits. Ce ne fut qu'après une nouvelle heure à se ronger les sangs que la doctoresse quitta la salle de travail, un immense sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants de bonheur malgré la fatigue : l'héritière était née et la reine allait bien. La nouvelle fila à la vitesse de la lumière dans toute la clinique et au-delà, toutefois les Senshi n'y firent point attention : Chibi-Usa et Usagi allaient bien.

* * *

_[Millénium d'Argent] Mots : 113_

**Protéger les siens**

« Vous avez eu mon mari... vous n'aurez pas ma fille ! » gronda Queen Serenity.

La reine sélénite faisait face à Néhélénia, l'autoproclamée souveraine de la face cachée. Elle s'était présentée aux festivités célébrant la naissance de Sérénité et avait regretté de ne pas avoir reçu d'invitation officielle puis avait réclamé la princesse en réparation pour l'affront dont elle avait été la victime. Queen Serenity s'était interposée elle-même et avait refusé : l'affront était imaginaire, sa présence non désirée si elle faisait preuve de malveillance et surtout, elle ne laisserait jamais son trésor aux mains de barbares qui avaient déjà assassiné son époux lors de négociations de paix entre les deux peuples.

* * *

_Mots : 114_

**De la tentation de briser le secret**

Il devait rester seul. Ainsi, il ne serait pas tenté d'en parler. Jamais. S'il se retrouvait seul avec l'une d'elles, il parlerait, le secret était trop lourd. Usagi savait, il en était persuadé, mais elle ne disait rien et il ne voyait aucune raison d'aborder le sujet pour le moment. Mais les autres avaient un lien avec eux. Un lien très fort. Comment réagiraient-elles en apprenant qu'ils étaient vivants ? Enfin, pas vivants mais conscients et eux-mêmes. Et bien qu'ils n'en disent rien, Mamoru était sûr qu'ils souffraient de les voir continuer leurs vies sans eux. Pourtant, il se taisait et restait seul, cachant à leurs yeux le coffret qui recelait quatre pierres étranges.

* * *

_Mots : 114_

**Ne rien pouvoir faire**

Malade. La sentence tomba quelques jours auparavant, jours brumeux dans l'esprit de Rei. Son grand-père était gravement malade et il n'y avait rien à faire hormis attendre l'inévitable. La seule personne qui prit soin d'elle après le décès de sa mère allait la quitter et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ça. Malgré ses impressionnants pouvoirs, Sailor Mars était impuissante. Usagi voulut lui proposer d'utiliser le Cristal d'Argent mais Mamoru et Luna l'en dissuadèrent : il fallait laisser la vie suivre son chemin. Alors, avant qu'il ne fût trop mal, ils se rendirent tous à son chevet pour faire leurs adieux, dévoilant des secrets depuis trop longtemps cachés et qu'il méritait de connaître.

* * *

_[Millenium d'Or] Mots : 110_

**Considérations politico-amoureuses**

« Tu aurais pu t'abstenir de prendre la virginité d'une noble de Gorllewin ! »

Nephrite leva les yeux au ciel. Il acceptait les soufflantes justifiées. Mais qu'on lui reproche d'avoir batifolé, non. Il ne savait même pas qu'elle était vierge, ni noble : elle avait évidemment tu ces détails, lui se rendant compte du premier un peu tard. Il se leva.

« La donzelle est de mon pays, ce que nous y faisons ne te regarde pas le moins du monde, Kunzite. Ne t'ai-je point promis de laisser ta Vénus ? Alors laisse-moi tranquille. »

L'épaisse porte en bois sauva Nephrite du coupe-papier lancé avec force dans sa direction.

* * *

_[Cristal-Tokyo] Mots : 108_

**Dure réalité**

Absolument rien à voir. Usagi n'imagina jamais ainsi son futur de reine. En tant que Serenity, elle se rappelait les devoirs qui incombaient à un souverain planétaire cependant, son passé d'Usagi et même de Sailor Moon lui firent entrevoir, _espérer_ autre chose. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait perdu ses pouvoirs de guerrière et ne devait compter que sur ses fidèles amies, elle passait ses journées à écouter, régler par discussions et décrets des conflits à mille lieues de son pays et envoyait toujours les autres sur le terrain. Malgré ses envies d'être une souveraine proche de son peuple, elle était devenue une reine emprisonnée dans sa tour de cristal.

* * *

_[Anime] Mots : 115_

**Des vertus de l'honnêteté**

Cet abandon sans retour, Michiru n'y consentait qu'avec Haruka. Comme celle-ci s'abandonna à Neptune.

De l'extérieur, elle savait qu'elle paraissait froide, distante et hautaine. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle l'était avec les gens qui ne la connaissaient pas. Ils ne voulaient pas la connaître mais l'utiliser. Neptune avait eu l'honnêteté de le dire à Haruka : elles avaient une mission et qu'importent les sacrifices, il fallait la mener. Haruka avait accepté et était redevenue Uranus. Guerrières, elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Cependant, Haruka n'accepta pas que Michiru ne s'ouvrît pas à elle elle avança alors lentement au travers des barrières dressées par sa sœur d'arme pour finir par en faire sa compagne.

* * *

_[Tome 10] Mots : 105_

**L'Indésirable**

Le dédain dans la voix d'Uranus ombra le visage figé de Saturne qui venait de répondre à leur appel. Elle avait l'habitude d'être méprisée pour ses pouvoirs de destruction mais si elle se contentait de rappeler son rang à ceux qui la désobligeaient, elle était blessée lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une Sailor Senshi. Surtout l'une des Outer. N'étaient-elles pas censées être du même groupe ? N'étaient-elles pas intrinsèquement plus proches encore que les Inner Senshi ne pourraient jamais l'être ? Elle, Saturne, avait accepté de mettre sa liberté entre leurs mains et fait de leurs Talismans les clefs de sa prison. Pourtant, sa présence semblait toujours indésirable.

* * *

_[Tome 10] Mots : 115_

**Révolution**

Le monde, tout autour, cessa d'exister.

Il y eut d'abord une multitude de grands bruits alors que le pouvoir de Saturne scellait l'énergie de Pharaoh 90, l'immobilisant. Tous contemplèrent la dernière éveillée montrer l'étendue de ses extraordinaires pouvoirs. Finalement, elle sourit, leva son Glaive et l'abattit, menant le monde à sa destruction. Il y eut le silence, accompagnant une agonie calme mais inexorable.

Tout se brisa, se délita et fut aspiré vers Saturne : énergie, débris de béton ou de métal et poussières se mêlèrent pour disparaître dans une spirale infernale. Seuls les Senshis et Tuxedo Kamen restaient hors de cette révolution mortelle. Saturne disparut derrière les portes dimensionnelles.

Le monde, tout autour, reprit vie.

* * *

_[Présent/Millenium d'Argent] Mots : 125_

**Ne jamais recommencer**

Dans le silence obscur, Haruka se rappelait ce qu'elle avait fait, se promettant de ne jamais refaire la même erreur dans cette vie. Elle était redevenue Uranus et les souvenirs de sa vie antérieure l'assaillaient depuis de longues heures.

Sailor Uranus suivit les ordres et resta sur Miranda pour ne pas risquer son Talisman, elle vit les auras des guerrières de l'Intérieur s'éteindre l'une après l'autre et pria pour la survie de sa protégée. Avec surprise et effroi, elle ressentit le prince Endymion tomber et, horreur ultime, la princesse Serenity se suicider. Elle et Neptune supplièrent la reine de les laisser venir la protéger Pluton aussi. En vain. Les poings serrés sur les si précieux Talismans, leurs larmes imprégnèrent le sol de leurs sanctuaires.

* * *

_[Futur proche] Mots : 115_

**Mensonge par omission**

Usagi ne se résolut jamais à tout dévoiler à sa famille. Même à Shingo : il n'aurait pu croire que sa sœur enquiquinante pût être la justicière qu'il admirait. Alors, le jour de son couronnement, elle laissa les choses se faire comme lui expliqua Queen Serenity dans ses rêves. La lumière du Cristal d'Argent entoura la ville puis le pays et s'étendit sur toute la planète.

Trois jours plus tard, le regard déçu et surtout triste d'Ikuko, _« venue voir la reine »_, lui brisa le cœur. Usagi se sentit plus honteuse que jamais et Neo-Queen Serenity le prit comme la première et l'une des pires erreurs de sa vie de souveraine envers son peuple.

* * *

_[Millenium jeu Another Story ficlet] Mots : 227_

**Rencontre au sommet**

« Tenez-vous éloigné de cet endroit si vous ne voulez pas d'ennuis. »

La menace claqua dans l'air et se répercuta sur les hautes falaises. C'était une voix ferme mais de femme bien qu'il ne pût voir son visage : la capuche d'une longue cape ocre venait cacher ses traits. Il ne distingua que des mèches d'un blond lumineux.

« Vous ne…

– Je sais que vous êtes le Seigneur de ces lieux mais ce village est à présent sous ma protection. Ainsi, les villageois de Rias cesseront leurs raids punitifs sur Sariel sous prétexte que les femmes ont manqué de respect en se refusant à eux et que leur fierté a été mise à mal quand elles ont pris les armes et lutté d'égal à égal. Dame Radina a fini par m'appeler à l'aide vu qu'elle n'a point réussi à vous contacter en Elysion.

– C'est la vérité, Seigneur Kunzite.

– Dame Radina, je vous laisse régler cela.

– Bien, Ma Dame. Seigneur, si vous voulez bien venir au temple de Sariel, je vous expliquerai tout.

– Qui est-elle ? interrogea-t-il, n'assimilant toujours pas la manière dont il avait été traité. Quel est son rang ?

– Il est élevé. Très élevé. Mais nous ne vous avons pas renié, Seigneur, nous n'avions pas le choix, se désespéra-t-elle.

– Allons au temple, vous m'expliquerez. »

Cette rencontre était des plus importantes, il le sentait.


End file.
